Relationships with the Gaang
by basketballchick13
Summary: All the relationships in the gaang...pairings  TxA, KxZ, and SxS  and sibling-like relationships. I've always wanted to do something like this and I finally made myself get started.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing all of my stories in girls POV or third person because I suck at doing any sort of guys POV. **

Zuko and Katara

Katara's POV

"You what?" He demanded.

"I told the council that you don't want to get married," I repeated, not shrinking down just because he had yelled at me.

"Why would you do that?" He seemed really stressed now.

"Because you really don't want to get married yet. If you wanted to, then you would have proposed to Mai by now," I pointed out.

"Oh…no." He shook his head, I don't know if it was because of me or because of something that happened otherwise.

He sank down onto a couch in the hallway that we were in and put his head in his hands.

"You don't know what you've done," he told me. He sounded gentle though, like he was talking to a child who didn't know any better.

"What?" I pressed. "What did I do?"

"I haven't proposed to Mai because she broke up with me through a letter. That's why I don't want to get married yet. I need to find someone else that I love that will marry me. But now that you told them that, they're going to assume that I just want them to pick out a partner for me without my approval." He enlightened me.

I sank down next to him. The council was a very influential part of the Fire Nation government and now more so than ever. Zuko had to listen to most of what they said, even if he didn't agree with them. Doesn't mean that he did what they told him to do.

"Oh." I sighed, sinking down onto the couch next to him. "I really screwed up."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But I'll fix it. Besides, I still owe you guys more than I could ever give. So, just forget it."

I kind of wanted to forget it, so I just didn't mention the fact that the slate had been cleaned as soon as he took a lightning bolt for me against Azula.

A petite girl that couldn't be any older than Toph was walking towards us.

"Firelord Zuko?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah?" He looked up from where he was sitting and then straightened up as soon as he realized that his moment of being seventeen was over and being FIrelord again came back on.

"The council is waiting for you, they called an emergency meeting." She informed him.

"Thank you, Ming." He gave her a small smile. She nodded, gave a bow and ran back down the hall.

"You know her?" I asked.

"She is one of Ozai's love children. I inquired about it to her mother after I saw her nose that only my family had in the royal palace. So she would technically be my half-sister."

"Oh, does she know that?" I asked.

"I want her to know that she has a big brother that loves her. But I want to spare the fact that Ozai is her father." He clarified.

He had a good point…

"I better get going," he stated.

"I'll go with you, and help you."

"NO!" He cried.

I raised my eyebrows at his sudden outburst.

"I mean…you've helped enough."

I smiled sheepishly at him before he set off walking towards the council meeting room.

I still felt bad about Zuko and the whole marriage council thing, but what could I do about it now? Zuko made it very clear that he didn't want my help in this matter and so I wasn't going to ignore his wishes. But I really wished that I could help him in some way or form.

I was in the library along with few other people, just studying the fire nation culture. The huge door swung open. Zuko's panting figure revealed itself through the door.

"Uh…are you okay?" I asked with total sincerity.

He didn't answer me, just sauntered up to me and grabbed my wrist, firmly but gently. "I need to ask you something real quick."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not here," He said, looking around at the people who were giving us questioning looks. Usually it means that there's something going on if a Firenation man grabs a lady by the wrist in public. But there wasn't anything going on between us…ever.

He dragged me out of the library, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in our path was staring at us.

We got to Zuko's private study after walking across like half of the palace.

"What did you need to ask me?" I inquired.

"I needed to tell you that they want me to choose a bride by the end of this month." He told me.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean for you to be pressured to much. This is all my fault."

He exhaled sharply. "Stop saying that." He gripped my upper arms tightly and shook me.

"Okay, calm down. Was there something else that you needed to tell me?" I asked.

"All of this has made me realize one thing," He stated.

"And what's that?"

"What I want in a wife." He hesitated before continuing. "I need someone that's important to one of the other nations, is their number one condition. But as for me, I need to be able to trust her with the country if I leave for business. I want her to at least be my friend and not someone to just look pretty, though it would be nice if she was pretty. So to be able to run the country, she'll need to be a strong woman for the job. Like you…"

I saw something click in his eyes, like a brilliant idea or something.

"In fact…someone just like you."

I smiled. The fact that Zuko liked me so much that he would want his wife to be just like me was flattering.

"Well, there's no one exactly like me, but I'm sure that you can find someone that's headstrong and independent."

"Like you." He stated.

"Uh huh…" I had no idea where we were going with this.

"This is crazy," he muttered.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that you are insane," I admitted.

"Will you marry me?" He asked me, falling down on his knees in front of me.

I don't know what possessed me, but I answered "yes, Zuko, I will marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zuko and Toph **

**Toph POV**

**"**Hey sparky!" I greeted Zuko while walking down the hall towards the lunch hall. I could tell it was him because he always walked like Suki, a warrior and fighter always walking on the balls of their feet, but had more of a certain purpose in his walk, like he was always in a hurry to get somewhere. And lately, it's been more and more like that for all of us.

"How-d you-nevermind." He still wasn't used to the idea that I could tell who it was by footsteps. "You seem more chipper than usual, what's the occasion."

"I...might be able to get my eyes fixed," I said quietly so that no one else would hear.

"That's really great, Toph. I'm happy for you." He was sincere too. "Do the others know about this?"

"No, and you have to swear not to tell them either. I don't want to get their hopes all high and stuff. Especially Katara, you know how she can get," I explained.

His heartbeat sped up a little right after I said Katara's name. Ha! I had suspected it, but now I had hard evidence...for me anyways. What was going to happen to Aang if those two got hitched. I could imagine that he might be devastated, but lately he seems to be focused on rebuilding the world and not on Katara.

"Yeah...I know how she is." He agreed. "But why are you telling me?"

"Because you're...you are a realist. You don't get your hopes up to high because you know what it feels like to have them crushed. So I know that you're not going to get all excited for me and get my hopes up and then have mine crushed."

"Well I'm glad that you trust me." He said.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." I stated.

"WHat?" He sighed, sounding like he'd been asked way too many questions for one day already and it was only noon or so.

"Why do you always treat me different?" I asked.

"Huh?" He sounded confused. "How do I do that?"

"I don't know. You treat me different than Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, and Suki. Why is that?" I questioned.

"Okay, but I treat everyone differently because everyone's different and need to be treated as individuals."

That's something that the firenation really needed to learn. Luckily they have Zuko to help them.

"I know, I know," I agreed. "But you always treat me like I'm...family. More so than the others. It's like they're just cousins, but you treat me more like a sister. At least from what I've heard Sokka treat Katara. Why?"

"Oh..." he still sounded confused, but he was beginning to understand what I meant. "Well, maybe it's because I kind of messed up on my biological sister. So-

"You see me as a chance to make it up to Karma?"I guessed.

"A little of that," He agreed, "but because you're more like what I've always wanted Azula to be like. Someone who's independent and strong, but still wants some guidance every once in a while from someone older and wiser."

"You're the oldest in the group, therefore you're older than all the girls. Why aren't they like your own little sisters?" I pointed out. "I mean, I know that you could never consider Katara being your sister...but what about Suki."

"She's more like a sister-in-law rather than a sister. Sokka's like a brother and he and Suki are practically married," He explained. "And why can't Katara be like a sister? Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Nothing at all," he attemtpted to thwart the subject.

"No, you're lying," I accused. "You're going to tell me or else you know what I can do to this place."

"Fine." He gave in. "They-the council- told me to choose a wife by the end of this month..and I asked Katara." He admitted. "But since I'm keeping your secret, you have to keep mine."

"You what?" I almost yelled.

He covered my mouth with his hand I automatically licked it to get him to take it off.

"Gross, Toph, that's just nasty." He remarked.

"You know you love it," I teased.

"Nasty. So you're not going to tell anyone?" He clarified.

"Not if you do," I confirmed.

"Ah, our first blackmail to each other, so touching." He mocked.

"You know it, big bro." I mocked back.

"I gotta go, little sis," he told me. "More paperwork."

Poor Zuko; seventeen and being forced to marry. Not that marrying Katara would be such a horrible thing, but they didn't really have much of a choice. And the endless council meetings and inbetween those was the paperwork. But if anyone his age had the right, the will and the endurance to do it, it was Zuko. That's why Iroh chose him to lead the fire nation.

Now I knew that Zuko wasn't using me as a replacement for Azula, but more because she never really was his sister. Sometimes people aren't blood siblings, but it doesn't mean that they can't love each other like siblings do. Just because you're blood siblings, doesn't mean that you're going to get along with them, if your case is like Zuko and Azula, you're going to almost fight to the death a million or so times. The lucky ones like Sokka and Katara who had a special sibling bond that most don't and they're actually blood related, now that's special.

But Zuko and I had a lot in common, despite our different elements. We both had really sucky parents, that's for sure. We were raised as royalty, but ended up leaving that life at one point or the other to help Aang. Even when Zuko burned my feet, I still trusted him, though I had been pretty ticked. But I got over it as soon as I could feel clearly with my feet again. And he trusted me when he told me about his uncle and how he felt horrible about doing and saying all those bad things to him. And just now, we had told each other things that we hadn't told anyone else and trusted to keep a secret.

Now I'm not saying that our relationship is a bond that was legendary, but I would say that we had something pretty great.


End file.
